The present invention relates to a water support device that is adapted for use with chairs of all sizes and types wherein the water support device can be mounted over the back and seating area of a chair or more preferably under the upholstery of the chair so that it will conform to the configuration of the particular chair structure or design.
An object of the present invention is to provide a means by which the user thereof can be supported by a panel or individual panels comprising a multiplicity of compartments or cells which are formed from a base sheet of suitable plastic superposed thereover. A second sheet of plastic defines a water housing having compartments or cells contiguously arranged and having a valve means disposed at a junction defined by a group of four cells. This allows the water stored in cells to be equally distributed within each surrounding cell when pressure is applied to a multiplicity of cells. Thus, the water filled cells define an internal pressurizable element that reacts to the user's body configuration and weight.
Another object of the invention is to provide a chair that is adapted with the water support device and wherein a pressure equalization affect is created among the surrounding pressurized cells, whereby the body weight of the individual when seating or reclining in a chair will cause the surface of the chair to conform to his or her body weight, structure and configuration so as to establish a means by which the user thereof is more comfortable in a more suitable self adjusting contoured chair. The pressure equalization effect is established by interposed valve members that are interconnected to the surrounding group of cells. Preferably, each valve member is provided with at least a two or four-way check valve that allows the water or a water mixed solution to flow into any one or all of the surrounding cells.
The present invention is particularly useful and suitable when used in combination with a reclining chair, wherein the water support device can be mounted to various sections of the chair including the adjustable leg support member that is generally provided with reclining chairs.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a water support device that can be suitably used in conjunction with heating elements, whereby the water solution can be heated to provide warmth in combination with a vibrator that will provide a soft but direct massaging action throughout the water support device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a water support device that can be readily attached to the internal structure of the chair or any, other suitable resting devices that would be an aid to those suffering from various medical problems, sports fatigue, and for just plain comfort to the user while sitting in the chair.
It may thus be seen that the objects of the present invention set forth herein, as well as those made apparent from the foregoing description, are efficiently attained. While the preferred embodiment of the invention has been set forth for purpose of disclosure, modifications of the disclosed embodiment of the invention as well as other embodiments thereof may occur to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, the appended claims are intended to cover all embodiments which do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention.